


Pacifier

by Lady_Saddlebred



Series: Lessons They Never Taught Me [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Saddlebred/pseuds/Lady_Saddlebred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's pissed off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacifier

Title: Pacifier  
Author: Lady_Saddlebred (cdelapin@yahoo.com)  
Archive: Yes, please  
Category: Q/O, Alternate Reality, Romance, Humor  
Rating: NC-17

Series: Lessons They Never Taught Me in School

DISCLAIMER: George Lucas owned everything, until he sold it to Disney. We own nothing, just playing in his playground.

Special thanks to Katbear and Merry Amelie, betas par excellence! This was a purely spur-of-the-moment PWP, and any mistakes are mine.

Summary: Ben’s pissed

 

Previous fics in series: all on AO3 website:  
Early Admission  
Lessons They Never Taught Me in School  
Lessons That Were Never on the Syllabus  
That Which Does Not Go to School  
Rainy Day Recess   
Of Popcorn and Pine Trees  
Fit to Print  
Daffodils  
Spring Cotillion  
Is That a Lightsaber I See Before Me  
A Pen for Your Thoughts  
When I Was Your Age  
Partners  
Mum’s the Word  
Best Laid Plans  
An Apple for Teacher  
What’s for Supper

 

~*~*~*~

 

“And then the son-of-a-bitch stood there and practically dared me to call him out on it!” Ben fumed, as he followed Quinn in the kitchen. “The fucking putz.”

“Pity.”

“It’s all *bullshit*!” Ben drew a breath, red-faced. 

“Yes, love,” Quinn murmured, moving to the stove to remove the whistling kettle for tea.

Ben glared at Quinn’s back in frustration. “You haven’t heard a word I’ve said, have you?”

Quinn reached into the cupboard for two mugs. “I’ve heard every word and then some, rest assured,” he said calmly, without turning around. “I just didn’t think you were interested in anything more than a wall on which to vent.” Presenting Ben with a mug, he sipped from his own. “Now then, you were saying?”

“Don’t try to placate me, damn it,” Ben snarled into his mug. “I hate being pacified. Especially by you.”

Quinn nodded solemnly. “Understood. We’ll just have to find you a better pacifier for future.” He stepped around Ben and headed back down the hall to finish grading lab assignments. 

Ben had the distinct impression he’d missed something. Standing in the doorway of the study, he asked, “What do you mean, a ‘better pacifier’?”

Quinn glanced up over his rimless reading glasses. “I had thought you rather enjoyed having my cock in your mouth before now. Sorry about that. We’ll have to find you something a bit more to your liking, won’t we?” His lips barely twitched under the mustache.

“*Quinn*!” Ben choked, nearly upending his tea. The shock of hearing Quinn speak so matter-of-factly of Ben fellating him -- all the while toying with his infamous red grading pen -- was more than enough to make him forget his earlier snit. The older man abhorred any reference to sexual matters outside the bedroom, except in the most clinical and scientific terms. He was, after all, a doctor of biology. 

“Was I mistaken?” Quinn rejoined, still in his best classroom manner. The twinkling blue eyes gave him away, though, and Ben grinned in response, bad humor forgotten.

“Hmm, I think I may need some additional research, Professor,” he murmured, setting his mug on the bookcase just inside the door and slowly approaching the partners’ desk. Kneeling in front of the big leather desk chair, he looked up into his mate’s face. “After all, I wouldn’t want to be thrown out of the advanced placement program.” 

“Ah, good… thinking,” Quinn replied, breath coming a bit faster as Ben slowly reached for his belt, then his zipper. “Knowledge is power, after all.”

“Oh, yes,” Ben breathed, even as he pulled the pleated trousers apart and reached inside for his “pacifier.” “And you’ve been such an inspiration to me, Professor,” he added, batting his eyelashes seductively up at the older man.

“Ah, well now, that’d be a teacher’s duty, isna it?” Quinn breathed, gripping both arms of the chair in an effort to remain still, eyes closing in anticipation. The grading pen fell to the floor, unnoticed. “But if the tools provided be nae up to the task, then…”

“Oh no,” Ben said softly, with a long, slow lick to the underside of the rapidly firming cock in his hand. “I think this tool is just right.”

~end~


End file.
